


Drunken Times with Barry and Eobard

by Angel (AngelofNewYears)



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drunk Eobard, Drunkenness, Gen, I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Maybe OOC, Slight Barrison, if that's a thing, may contain grammatical errors, may not stick to canon, or spelling errors, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofNewYears/pseuds/Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin finally makes a liquor capable of intoxicating a speedster in seconds and lasts up to ten minutes. Then a drunk Harrison Wells shows up on Barry's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Times with Barry and Eobard

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after 1x18, makes references to 1x05, and incorporates one or two elements from the comics. :P

**Drunken Times with Barry and Eobard**  
  
Barry twitched in sight of the familiar man in front of him swaying on his feet, speech partly slurred and judgement extremely impaired. The crimson speedster was certain now that this person standing drunkenly before him was not the man he assumed to be.  
  
"Barrrry," the older man dragged out, leaning against the door frame for support.  
  
He swallowed, having half a mind to inform Cisco and Caitlin about the situation. Barry knew he should take advantage of the situation, but it still seemed wrong on some levels.  
  
The speedster frowned. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Wells asked childishly.  
  
Great. If that happened, how long would it be until Reverse Flash came to his senses? But neighbors are looking, his mind argued. Finally, the civilian identity of the superhero sighed and opened the door just enough to let the time traveler stumble in.

"Just like before," he mumbled.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Barry asked, "You've been here before?"  
  
"Yup. To see Joe," Wells responded, looking dazed and smiling widely.  
  
"Why are you drunk? How did you get drunk? For what purpose did you steal the tachyon device? Why did you kill my mother?" The red speedster fired off suddenly. At this, Wells blinked.  
  
Slowly, he responded, "I stole the tachyons to boost my speed. Just a moment ago, Dr. Snow made a liquor shot that is considered toxic to the average human, but not to meta-humans like you and me. I drank it," he exclaimed proudly before gloom settled into his face. "And I'm not a bad person. It was an accident. Nora Allen was never meant to die. I was trying to kill you, Flash."  
  
Inhaling sharply, Barry wasn't sure what to make of that. For years, he had tried to find out the motive of his mother's killer and came up with virtually nothing. Hearing that Barry himself was the target changed everything. "Why were you trying to kill me?" Barry asked.  
  
Reverse Flash shrugged. "I hated you. Or the you from my timeline, anyway. There was once a time I admired you, and then..." He hesitated. "Things change."  
  
"Why are you still here then?" Apparently that was the wrong question to ask. The eyes of the director of S.T.A.R. Labs burned with an angry passion.  
  
"Because I have been stuck here for the past 15 years because of you! I hate you! You're the only lead I have on returning to my time since my speed isn't working right, and the technology is so primitive here-I hate it! I hate it, and I want to go home," Wells sobbed.  
  
Even though he felt like he was going to regret this later, Barry awkwardly hugged the slightly taller man, soothing the crying villain until only sniffles were left. "You good now?"  
  
"I think," he replied, with an intense look of concentration on his face. With a bolt of red lightning, Wells was suddenly sprawled out on the floor. "No! Not now," he moaned.  
  
Barry pinched the bridge of his nose. He really should call Caitlin and Cisco over. However, there was another problem- there wasn't even a cell set up for the speedster yet. Could they use the force field to contain Wells?  
  
"Help me up," he demanded petulantly. Once he saw his childhood idol give him a strange look, Wells offered, "I'll tell you a secret of mine."  
  
Curiosity winning over, Barry hauled an unsteady Reverse Flash that wasn't even in costume to his feet. "Now what were you going to tell me?"  
  
Wells pouted but answered, "My name is Eobard Thawne, and I came from the twenty-fifth century to your stupid twenty-first century."  
  
"Thawne, like Eddie?"  
  
Nodding, the man smirked mischievously. "Let's call him a distant relative," he whispered in Barry's ear.  
  
Something else was on the young forensic scientist's mind as well. "If you're the Reverse Flash, how could you be in two places at once?"  
  
"Ask me that when I'm sober and have my speed back," Eobard responded. "And one last thing. My walls say 'We will validate your parking'. Thought you'd be interested," he mumbled, closing his eyes and knees giving out.  
  
After a second of indecision, Barry took Eobard back to S.T.A.R. Labs bridal-style like he'd done so previously with dropping off Plastique, mind racing while he prepared to tell his friends the new information.


End file.
